wolves_of_yellowstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Orix
Orix has a very relaxed, casual personality, always eager to play or just lay about in the company of other wolves. He hasn't any special skills, and is fairly mediocre in all things. Babysitting is something he often enjoys, due to his affinity and adoration for pups. Despite all of these qualities that would perhaps better suit a subordinate, Orix holds the stance of beta solidly within the pack, and even held the position of alpha for a short amount of time before usurped by Kronos. Behind his slow, congenial appearance and disposition, lies a wolf of sharp intellect and a true potential to lead, and lead well. Wild Pack Orix was born into an unknown wild pack on May 13, 2009. He was born to a subordinate female named Hishka, and the dominant male, Runbai, along with his sister, Nimah. Though the alpha female was blatantly displeased with Hishka and her mate, she allowed her to stay and her pups to survive, though never did she spare any kindness for the young siblings. Unfortunately, the pups survival only led them to a life full of struggle and strife. Nimah, of weak constitution, was often bullied by the rest of the pack. Though Orix did his best to defend her, when Nimah reached adulthood, she quickly fell into the omega position. Reviled for her weakness, Nimah was often chased from any kill the pack made, and slowly began to starve. Orix often went to hunt small game, and would return with prey in an attempt to sustain Nimah, but the territory contained little in the way of small critters and the scrawny squirrels he returned with was often not enough. Shortly after Nimah became the omega, the alpha female went into a period of extreme aggression for mating season -- and, subsequently, kicked Nimah out of the pack. Orix left with her, too loyal to his weak sister to stay with the pack. Under the harsh winter conditions, however, Nimah's sickly disposition and gradual starvation got the better of her, and a week after being kicked out, she died. From here, Orix travelled by himself, not bothering to return to his own pack. On his own in winter, he did surprisingly well, though he lost a great deal of weight. After almost a month of wandering about by himself, he came upon the Druids Pack. Druids Pack Orix was accepted into the Druids with surprising quickness, most likely due to his relaxed manner. It was so, though, that he was not destined to stay very long. After only two weeks with his new pack, Orix took to wandering again. Blacktail After about a week or so of more wandering, Orix came upon a pack that had just recently lost its alpha male -- the Blacktail Pack. With little contest, Orix dominated over the other males in the pack and took the alpha position for himself, next to Ebony. This was not to last long, either, however, as two months after Orix took dominance, a male named Kronos showed up at the Blacktail. The new male did not leave any question to whether he wanted the alpha rank, and attacked the moment Orix rushed forward to confront him. It was soon apparent that Orix was not going to win, and, seeming to sense this, the male broke away and quickly displayed submission to Kronos. The pack under new reign, Orix's rank dropped to beta, and despite a few challenges over the past year or so, he maintains it well, watching closely over the pack and pups as any good beta should. To this day, Orix remains alive and well in the Blacktail. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Blacktail Wolves Category:Alpha wolves Category:Alpha males Category:Druids Wolves Category:Role Play Characters